Norwegian thunderstorms (DenNor)
by Phantomxlegend
Summary: Norway always disappears whenever it storms and Denmark starts to wonder why. What if Norway is truly scared of the thunder and what happens when Denmark thwarts his plan to get over his fear and has to comfort the terrified Norwegian? Rated K because it's friendly and kinda cute. DenNor


Just a warning this story is really really OOC but I just love these two, these guys are one of my OTPs and there's just not enough of DenNor fanfiction out there actually there might be but just not enough fluff for my tastes. And I am always a sucker for thunderstorm type fanfictions where person B is scared and person A comforts them. It's so cliche but it's also the cutest thing ever and I thought why not. It sucks, it's kinda rushed because I'm suffering from really bad writings block currently but with that aside I do hope that you enjoy anyway and please leave a review if you liked it I love to know your opinions of the story.

* * *

Denmark [POV]

I sat on the couch watching the blazing fire in front of me a cup of coffee in my hand. A storm raged outside lightning flashing brightly and thunder roaring. I smiled content, I always liked storms apart from one detail about them; every time there was a storm magically Norway disappeared. I glanced out the window watching raindrops slide down the glass

"I wonder where Norge always goes off to, he always disappears he's usually not in his room but he might be," I thought to myself debating whether to go up to Norway's room or not. Most of the time he literally disappears and seemingly isn't anywhere in the house. It probably wasn't worth it.

"Ice do you know where your brother disappeared to?" I asked Iceland who just happened to come into the living room holding a cup of coffee as well. Iceland stared at me for a few beats his eyebrows furrowed.

All he muttered though before walking away was "It's storming" thus leaving me alone once again in the living room. I sighed setting my coffee mug down on the coffee table, I liked storms except for the fact that Norway always disappeared and that I was stuck in the house. Maybe I could find Norway and then find out why he always disappears whenever it storms. I decided that since I had nothing else to do I would go and find Norway. What's the harm in starting in his room? I stood up going upstairs, Finland and Sweden were in Finland's room, I hoped that they weren't doing anything disgusting. I knocked on Norway's door before opening it slowly

"Norrrr?" I asked drawing out his name to try to be as annoying as possible. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the fact that Norway was sitting on his bed his back to me, he had headphones on and even from the doorway I could hear his music faintly, it was some Norwegian song that I couldn't hear the lyrics. I walked over to Norway creeping up behind him as lightning flashed again. Norway was drawing something I couldn't tell what it was but by the looks of it, he wasn't that much into it.

"Nor?" I asked again, he really seemed like he couldn't hear me which was perfect. I heard thunder rumble through the house, it might have just been me but the storm sounded kind of louder in Norway's room. I tapped Norway on the shoulder, he nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around quickly taking his headphones off pausing the music.

"What the hell do you want Dane?" He snapped his face was at least three shades paler than it usually was.

"So you didn't disappear this time to wherever you go when it storms" I commented with one eyebrow raised curiously

"Do you need something stupid Dane?" He asked sharply

"Not really I was just seeing where you had run off to" I shrugged "What're you doing?"

"None of your busines-" he trailed off as another flash of lightning came followed by a loud clap of thunder, Norway froze and visibly tensed up.

"Nor are you feeling okay you just went pale" I commented furrowing my eyebrows concerned

"Get out of my room Dane, leave me alone you're being annoying" He went to put his headphones back on but stopped, furrowing his eyebrows at me probably annoyed that I made no attempt to leave.

"Nor, come on I'm bored" I whined cocking my head to one side

"Go away Dane" he repeated, I frowned taking his headphones.

"Come on, there's nothing to do and you always disappear whenever it storms just this once" I begged

"No, I'm bus-" There was a loud roar of thunder, I admit myself to flinching at it. Norway cried out in surprise cowering down. My eyes widened in surprise

"Nor, are you scared?" I asked my expression softening

"N-No, of c-c-course, not w-why would y-you even think of t..that stupid D-Dane?" He snapped his voice shaking.

"It's okay if you are, a lot of people are afraid of storms," I told him putting one hand on his shoulder

"I'm n-not scared stupid" he bit his lower lip hard as he set what he was drawing on the nightstand his hands were shaking violently. He stood up slowly a scowl on his face though it was softer and less angry than normal. There was something in his eyes that I had never seen before in his expression. I couldn't exactly pinpoint it exactly but it looked a lot like fear.

"Nor" I frowned slightly and went to go stand up as well when once again lightning flashed followed by thunder. Norway cried out in surprise his knees giving out from under him and he crumpled to the floor. He was trembling his hands covering his ears. I knelt down next to him one hand wrapped around his shoulders

"You don't have to pretend that you're not afraid" I reassured him "it's okay to be afraid sometimes" he whimpered muttering something in Norwegian quietly

"and I promise I won't tell anyone or make fun of you" I pulled him closer to me so that he was pretty much sitting in my lap. I could tell that he was about to pull away but another crash of thunder echoed through the house. He whimpered burying his face into my chest gripping my shirt. I wrapped my arms around him protectively running my fingers through his hair. His shaking only got worse as the storm continued. I reached back on the bed taking his headphones and sliding them over his ears. It was the type of headphones that were noise-canceling so I didn't put any music on and I don't think that I would have been able to find his phone in this position. I leaned my back against the edge of the bed pulling Norway closer to me resting my chin on his head

"It's okay to be scared sometimes Nor" I whispered even though that I didn't think he heard me

"I hate the thunder" He whimpered almost too quiet to hear

"I understand" I rubbed gentle circles on his back. We stayed like that for a long time, the storm sounded like it was nowhere close to being over but Norway started to calm down somewhat. His shaking had slowed down and his breathing steadied. Even after that, we stayed in the same position, Norway turned his head removing the headphones pressing his ear against my chest.

"Takk skal du ha" he whispered closing his eyes. I knew I would probably get punched for this, maybe not now but maybe later. I leaned down pressing a small kiss on his head. He didn't say anything.

"Selvfølgelig" I responded quietly. The rest of the night was a blur. I guess we both ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Translations:

_Takk skal du ha _\- Thank you

_Selvfølgelig _\- Of course

So I hope that you enjoyed, I truly do and if you've read any of my other stories on my account you'll hear me say that a lot but I do hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you liked because I love to know what everyone thinks of my writing. Is it good? Is it crappy? What can I improve on? I always love to improve on my writing and get better. But I hope that you enjoyed this non the less thanks for reading.  
With love from Phantomxlegend.


End file.
